


May Will Always be Peter Parker's Parent

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Intern Verse [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, May Parker loves Peter Parker, Natasha/Pepper/May parenting team, She just can't parent a superhero teen on her own, Tonys there too, self conscious Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: After May and Pepper decide Peter is going to move it Stark Tower, Peter feels a little lost. Does May not want him anymore?





	May Will Always be Peter Parker's Parent

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but i needed to include it and i needed it to be on its own. Hope you enjoy!

Peter stared at May’s contact image. He still hadn’t had the guts to hit the call button, and he was almost half way home already. Someone bumped into him, making his finger jam into his phone.

“Crap,” he muttered to himself. He put the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Pete!” May greeted him with her usual cheer.

“Hey May.”

“Peter whats wrong? Were you hurt? Do i need to come home right this minute?” Peter smiled at the obvious worry in her voice.

“No, no. I’m not hurt May i promise. I just left Dr.Avery’s office. I, uh, I wanted to talk with you about something.” He swallowed, trying to find the courage to say what he was feeling.

“Of course, kid. Whatever you want, I’m here for it.” May’s voice was soft and undeniably encouraging. He took one more deep breath before blurting it out.

“Do you not want me anymore?” Peter’s breath caught in his throat. This was not what he was planning to say.

“What? Peter of course i want you! Where did you get an idea like that?” May asked.

“Well, Pepper said that I was moving into the tower, and I figured that, well, we aren’t actually related, and this is a perfect opportunity for you to move on and get a life again. I mean without a dead weight teenager around. And-”

“Peter!” May cried. Peter snapped his jaw closed. “You are my nephew. You will always be my nephew. Ben and I raised you and i would never ever give that up kid, you got it? However, now i have a little help. You’re the kid Pepper and Tony decided would be part theirs, and I think it’s a great idea. No matter how much I tried to be your mom, i was always your Aunt May. Also, if you think for one second you are moving into that tower without me, then you have another thing coming.” Peter chuckled wetly. He was leaning about the stairs to their building, staring at his feet. Tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks.

“So, you’re coming too, huh?”

“Like i’d let Tony Stark parent you unsupervised. Pepper and Natasha are amazing. I’d let them parent you alone, but Stark is still in the equation, so I’ll be there.” May laughed softly. “And I've always had a life Peter. You are the best life I could ever have, even if Pepper and Tony are your Mom and Dad. And honestly, Peter, it’ll be really nice to have a parenting team. Especially with the superpowers. Oh and the boyfriend I apparently get to hear about from Natasha.” Peter paled at her words. Oh my god, he’d forgotten to tell her.

“I, uh, i, uh. Crap.” May laughed loudly.

“Yeah, so i go out of town for a weekend and you start seriously dating.” May scoffed. “This is the whole reason for the parenting team.” Peter smiled at his shoes.

“I think you’ll like him.” Peter admitted.

“Tell me about him.” Peter grinned and launched into the weekend.

“It was the best first meeting that could have ever happened. I was sparring with Natasha and was super confident. And I winked. May I winked at him and it wasn’t awkward. But his name is Harley, and he’s southern. So the entire time he’s calling me sweetheart and darlin, and it’s just heart melting. He’s so sweet, and holy crap is he smart! May he figured it out, like the big secret, and no one told him. AND he has this super adorable Spider-Man usb with all his designs on it. Plus, Flash tried to start trouble and pretty much the minute he opened his mouth, Harley decked him. I think he broke his nose honestly, it looked a little bumpy today.”

“Wow, that’s quite the meeting. Should I be concerned about the thrown fists?” May asked slowly.

“No, Harley is a bit, rough, around the edges. But it’s a lot more to do with his dad and i should not be telling you any of this. But Flash was saying some, not very nice things, and Harley did what i wouldn’t. Couldn’t. I can’t stand up to Flash, no matter how much i want to. Harley, and Natasha actually, made sure he won’t do it again. And he actually came up to me and apologized in class about all the crap he’s done.” Peter explained. May sighed softly.

“Peter, I wish you would have told me. I would have helped you! I could have talked to the principle or something.” Peter shook his head.

“May, i didn’t want you to have to worry about that. I had it handled.”

“This is the whole point of parenting team. No one knows everything, but everyone will at least have pieces now.” May explained. “I love you Peter. And i always will.”

“I love you too May. I’m glad I got to talk to you about this today. I should probably go. Wanda and I are going shopping.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Okay, have fun shopping. And Peter? I’m excited to meet Harley. Natasha seemed fond of him. And that, is no easy task.” May hung up before Peter could answer. He slipped his phone in his pocket with a small smile. May loved him. She was staying with him. He was going to be okay. 


End file.
